The Key and Lock, and Him and I
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: What will happen when the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are finally together? AMUTO! R&R PLEASE ONEGAI! there also YoruXMiki Chapter 4 is UPDATED! FINALLY!
1. That Night::

A.N- Hey you guys It's my ever first AMUTO fanfic

**Amu**- -- another Amuto fanfic??

**Ikuto**- You know you love me Amu. –wraps his arm around her waist-

**Amu**- -blushes-

**Me**-hahas ANYWAYS Ran, Miki, Su and Dia if you guys don't mind

**Ran, Miki, Su and Dia**- Angel-chan DOESN'T own Shugo Chara!

Chapter One

_Its been three months since the Easter Company was destroyed. However the X-eggs still kept on appearing, and the embryo hasn't been found yet. So the Guardians, Tadase Hotori the King, Rima Mashiro the Queen, Kairi Sanjo the Jack, Yaya Yuiki the Ace, and lastly and CERTAINLY not the least our very own Hinamori Amu the Joker, continued on there search for the embryo._

Friday Morning...

beep...beep

"..."

Beep Beep

"...ug..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"UHH!! OKAY OKAY I'M UP!!" Amu screamed as she threw her pillow at the "angry" alarm clock.

"Amu-chan...how unlady like." the four chara sighed hopelessly, as they saw Amu "fighting" with the clock, with sweatdrops behind their heads. Dia then took the poor beaten up clock and threw it in the garbage.

"We're going to need another alarm..again." Dia sighed hoplessly.

Dia hatched few days after the Easter company was destroyed...

_Flashback_

_Amu laid on her bed, trying to relax from all the hard work she put up with for the past few days._

_"Ahhh...I'm so tired!" Amu whinned._

_"Demo I'm glad that the Easter Company is gone now desu. Now we can look for the embryo without worrying about the enemies desu!" Su smiled. _

_Ran and Miki nodded in agreement. They were right, now that Easter was gone she doesn't have to worry about any enemies getting in the way. Now she doesn't have to worry about being the enemy against Ikuto...wait...SINCE WHEN DID AMU STARTED WORRYING ABOUT THAT? Amu's face turned tomato red just thinking about it. She likes Tadase right? RIGHT?? She didn't know anymore._

_"Amu-chan what's wrong? You face is all red." Ran asked._

_"I-it's Ikuto, he's been on my mind lately, and I don't know why.." Amu told them. The three charas smiled and told Amu it was because she liked him._

_"WHAT!! I can't like him!! I like Tadase-kun right?!" Amu yelled, as she sat up from her bed, hugging her pillow. Then it hit Amu, maybe she does like Ikuto. He's been there when she needed help, especially that day when she was depressed over the fact that Kukai was graduating and spent that night together at the amusement park._

_-wiggle-_

_"AHH I don't know anymore..I just don't know, Tadase is sweet, kind, and his smile is really cute. On the other hand Ikuto that idiot just teases me, but my heart beats uncontrollably when I'm with him...I don't know." Amu sighed hopelessly, as she cover her face with her pillow._

_-wiggle- wiggle-_

_"Don't worry Amu-chan! Everything will be fine!!." A voice whispered in Amu's mind._

_"Amu look! Dia's egg!!" Ran pointed at the floating yellow egg, as it began to crack open. Then a pink haired, yellow dressed chara came out smiling._

_"Dia!" Amu smiled, as Dia floated over to Amu's side._

_"I don't understand, I thought you said you'll come back when my heart was ready." Amu said in confusion._

_"That's right Amu-chan, I did and it's time for you to know. The reason I was born was because your in love. That's when your heart shines the most. I'm your teenage music-loving would-be self. I'm the part of you that deals with teenage stuff, like what type of boys you like, and also I'm your inner talent for music. And when your in love, your heart shines the prettiest. That's why I chose Utau at first, because she was willing to anything for her love, that she sacrificed so much, yet you didn't know your true feeling and had mixed feelings, but when I saw your determination I knew, you would be ready for me sooner than I thought. But Amu-chan your feelings are still a bit mixed, you have to sort them out on your own, so that you can get closer to know your true-self" Dia smiled as she explained. _

_"I still don't understand something. I mean I had interests in art and sports when I was little, even thought I knew I sucked at it, so I can understand why Miki and Ran were born. And Su is my motherly, cooking, would be self, so I guess I got that from being a" motherly" older sister to Ami. But I never had any interests in music before, I mean the teenage side I can understand, but music??" Amu asked._

_"Hehehe, well even though I was still in your heart, I remember the last time music touched your heart, and it was that special day when I began to form slowly in your heart" Dia answered back._

_"Huh?" _

_Amu though carefully. Her first music that touched her heart was when he played that song, that sad, yet pure song__……_

"Amu-chan we have to hurry and get to school. There's a guardians meeting remember?" Ran reminded. Amu then got dressed, and quickly ran out of her house, towards school.

-Rose Garden-

"Amu sure is late." Yaya frowned.

"Don't worry I'm sure Joker will come soon." Kairi assured, just then a pinked haired figure came running in the garden.

"Hora, here she comes." Rima pointed at the figure.

"Sorry I'm late guys!!" Amu yelled, as she quickly grab her seat.

"It's okay Hinamori-san." Tadase smiled. There he goes, calling her Hinamori-san. It seems like their strangers when he called her by that name. What about calling by her first name? Amu sighed and refocused on the meeting.

--

As the last bell for the day rang, the students were dismissed and ran outside of the school excited for their weekend. As Amu walked toward the gate she saw a figure ahead.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu called out, as she ran towards the gate.

"What the matter? Need something?" she asked.

"No, I was hoping if you wanted to walk home with me." Tadase smiled. Amu blushed. Her walking with Tadase ALONE!! Her wished just came true!!

"S-Sure." Amu stuttered.

As they reached to Amu's house both of them, and the charas, said their goodbyes to each other.

"I'm back Mama, Papa, Ami!" Amu greeted. Amu spotted a note stuck unto the fridge, and read it.

_Amu, _

_We went to grandma's house. Since you didn't wanted to come we bought only Ami along. Can you take care of the house for us please? And since were going to be here for the weekend as well, We have enough food for you in the fridge that you can reheat and eat for the weekend! Love you sweety!!_

_-Mama & Papa-_

Amu sighed and placed the note ont he table.

"Su wanna help me make dinner?" Amu asked.

"Demo there food in the fridge that you can eat desu." Su pointed at the fridge in confusion.

"Yeah, but I wanna learn how to actually cook for once, so can you help me without Chara Changing with me? Since all of you guys are my would-be self and my inner talents I want to bring out those talents myself and start improving." Amu answered as she smiled.

"Amu-chan!!" the four charas eyes sparkle, as they were touched by Amu's answer. Then Su floated happily to the kitchen with Amu.

Few minutes later Amu came out all flour cover, while holding a plate filled with mouth watering, delicious looking food.

"Amu-chan sugoi! It's looks soo good!!" Ran awed at the food, as drool started spilling our from her mouth.

"I'm proud Amu-chan! You cook with out a Chara change, and began to cook on you own desu!!" Su floated in circles happily. Amu proudly looked at her plate, and placed it on the table. Then the three started eating together, and in just a few minutes the food was gone from the plate.

"Ahh I'm stuffed!!" Amu finished, as she leaned back on her chair, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Hey you guys, want to go for a little walk, I could use a little exercise." Amu spoke, nervously looking her stomach. The others nodded, and so they went out. Amu and her four charas walked to the park and played for hours, then when it started getting dark they headed for home. Amu decided to take a short-cut, knowing it was getting darker than she though it would. As she walk towards the dark alley for a short-cut, she notice a figure up ahead on the ground. Amu ran toward the figure and stopped as she saw who it was.

"Ikuto!!" Amu shouted, as she ran to him and spotted bruises on his face and arms with Yoru on his legs with a worried face.

"What happened?!" Amu asked. Ikuto stayed silent and this upsetted Amu. She then took his arms and placed it around her neck, trying to pick him up.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled out, shock to see Amu doing all this.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you, so let me." Amu answered, not noticing the shocked expression on Ikuto's face. Then they managed to get to Amu's house, and Amu carefully place him on the couch.

"Now tell what happened?" Amu asked again, as she tried to reach his arms to treat it, but was caught by Ikuto's hand from doing anything.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He groaned in pain. Amu, now mad, brushed his hands off her wrist and slapped him across his face. O.O!!

"BAKA!! There's obviously something wrong with you! Why won't you let me help?! The same thing happened few months ago!! Your always like this, hiding things from me!! Do like seeing me worry to hell like this?!" Amu screamed. Ikuto, shock and speechless on her reaction, and wide eyed, just sat there staring at her worried honey colored eyes. Then Amu did something that surprised everyone. She started unbottoning Ikuto's shirt!! **(N.A-Amuto fans KYYYAAAAA!! XD). **

"Amu-chan! What are you doing!!" Ran shouted, as she and the other four chara, including Yoru, began covering their eyes.

"MOU!! It's not like that! What if his body's been injured too?! We have to treat it just incase!"Amu screamed with embarassement, as the charas gave an "oh" look on their faces. Then Amu turned back to Ikuto,"Don't move okay? I'm just going to see your back." And as Amu said he didn't move an inch. Amu felt seriously embarrased doing this, and her face was completely red, but she was mature enough (sorta) and was too worried about his injuries to let it go by, and seeing how it was bad enough to even make him limp, she wouldn't let it go untreated. As Amu finish unbottoning the last button she took off his shirt and Amu's eyes widen at the massive amount of bruises on upper body.

"W-W-What happened?" Amu asked.

"..."

"Ikuto I'm not joking." she frowned.

"It was his stepdad nya." Yoru began.

"Ikuto's stepdad came home drunk and starting abusing his mom nya. Then he started hitting her, and just when he grabbed a bat, Ikuto jumped in and got hit multiple times, to protect her nya. Then Ikuto ran out of the house with his mom to his apartment, but with Ikuto's injuries he couldn't go that far so he told his mom to go to hide, while he did a quick Chara Change to hide, and then you found us nya." Yoru finished.

"How terrible desu." Su frowned, with watery eyes. Then she turned to Amu and saw her tearing at the same time.

"Amu-chan..." Amu's four charas whispered.

"A-re? Why am I tearing?" Amu mumbled, as she quickly wiped her tears and brought a First Aid Kit box. She took out an ointment, and carefully started rubbing on Ikuto's back and upper chest, as she tried to hold her tears and her blush. Then she took out a long bandage and started to wrap it around lower waist to his upper body, and his arms, with the help of the five charas. After they were finished she carefully help Ikuto put on his shirt again.

"Stay here for the night, it's obvious that you can't go anywhere. You can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in my parents room." Amu suggested, seeing how Amu's dad can sniff out any boy scent in his room, she's not going to risk it. Just then she felt something pull her, and before she knew it felt two arms around her.

"I-Ikuto what are you doing?!" Amu shouted, as her blush got redder.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry." he apologized, as he tighten his hug. Amu couldn't hold it anymore, tears came bursting out.

"Baka..." she whispered.

"Baka...baka baka baka baka BAKA!!" Amu cried as she buried her face on his chest, and kept on crying.

**A.N**- Minna(everyone)-sama that's all for tonight!!

**Amu**- Why did you make me cry??

**Me- **Dunno it just fitted in the drama..I'm sorrry for oocness everyone!! Please tell me if you think there is ooc in any other the characters!

**Ikuto- **Well, as long as there's more Amuto-smirks-

**Me and the four charas-** O.O...okay...

-Amu blushes-

**The Guardians- **WE BARELY CAME OUT!!

**Me- **Don't worry you guys will come out!!...But Tadase let me say give up on Amu.--"

**Tadase- **Why?? o.O!! I like her

**Amu-** O/O -blushes.

**Ikuto-**...Angel...

**Me-** Ya leave it to me. -drags Tadase away-

**Nadeshiko-** what about me?

**Me-** Don't worry you'll come out soon


	2. One Kiss::

**A.N**- Hey You guys!!

**Amu**- Wow your updating!! Ureshii!!(I'm so happy)

**Me**- Why Amu-chan, so you can spend more time with Ikuto?? -smirks-

**Amu**- -blushes- N-no..I-i-it's just t-that y-your soo c-commited to t-this story.

**Ikuto**- -smirks- Aww Amu you don't care about me?

**Amu**-...o/o

**Me**- Hahas you guys were meant for each other Anywayz SPECIAL THANKS TO Animecherryblossem33 for advising me for my grammar mistakes in the story..I really messed it up huh? I rewrote the first chapter so that it made more sense.

**The Four Charas**- So clutzy with the typing..--"

**Me**- what did you say!! -chasing them-

**Amu**- Uhhh--"...Angel-san does NOT own Shugo Cara.

**Me**- And I'll be in this chapter!!

.:Chapter Two:.

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes, and looked around, spotting Amu next to him on her bed sleeping beautifully.

"Ikuto..." Amu mumbled.

"Awww my little strawberry is thinking about me." Ikuto thought to himself. Then a smirk appeared on his face, as an idea popped in his head. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered seductively, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." (XD) Her reaction is going to priceless, when she sees this.

Amu felt warm air tickling her ear, and slowly opened her eyes, as Ikuto gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Amu screamed, as she quickly got out of bed rubbing the kiss off her cheek.

"Morning." Ikuto smirked. Amu was fuming, and asked why she was in her room, when she was suppose to be in her parents room.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ikuto replied.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm sorry for making you worry." he apologized, as he tighten his hug. Amu couldn't hold it anymore, tears came bursting out._

_"Baka..." she whispered._

_"Baka...baka baka baka baka BAKA!!" Amu cried as she buried her face on his chest, and kept on crying. They stayed like for few minutes until Ikuto broke the silence._

_"Amu?" Ikuto whispered._

_"..."_

_Ikuto noticed Amu's eyes closed, as her head was resting comfortably on Ikuto's shoulders. Ikuto smiled and slowly picked her up bridal style, and slowly tried his best not to moan in pain, and walked upstairs. The five charas followed Ikuto to Amu's room and Ikuto laid her on her bed, and laid down next to her, while the five charas went to their eggs, and began to sleep. Sure he could have brought her to her parents room, but with his injuries I don't think he can make it that far, plus it wouldn't be as pleasuring...(A.N- ..O.O pervert!!)_

_-End of flasback-_

Amu was still red over the fact that she shared a bed with a _boy_, and with a one that was way _older_ than her no less!!

"Come on it wasn't that bad now was it? I know you enjoyed it." Ikuto teased. Amu threw the pillow at Ikuto's face, and shouted back, "No I didnt!!" The charas woke up from the yelling, and slowly came out of their eggs and yawned.

"What's with all this noise? Amu-chan I'm hungry let's eat breakfast." Dia rubbed her growling stomach. Amu giggled at her yellow chara, and asked if they wanted anything.

"I want delicious pancakes!!" Amu's charas shouted happily in unison.

"I just want warm milk." Yoru replied. Amu then turned to Ikuto waiting for him to answer.

"I'll just have anything you make." Ikuto bluntly replied. Amu then left keeping in track with everyones orders, and left for the kitchen with Su.

A few minutes later Amu called out that breakfast was done, and the charas immediately came rushing downstairs. After Amu was finished making breakfeast with Su, Amu placed Ikuto's food on the tray and took it upstairs to her room, seeing how ikuto wasn't allowed to move due to his injuries. As she entered her room, she spotted Ikuto sitting up on her bed, his back was leaning against the wall.

"Since you can't move your body, eat in my room." Amu advised as she placed the tray on his lap.

"Well aren't you going to feed me?" Ikuto smirked. Amu felt her face heating up and retored back, "Your capable of feeding yourself, your not a baby!"

"Aww, but I'm not suppose to move remember? How am I suppose to eat then?" Ikuto teased.

"No."

"Com'on."

"No."

"Are you going to let me starve then?"

"...fine.."

Amu then took the spoon and starting feeding him trying not to turn cherry red. Ikuto enjoyed every momet of this, and cherished this once in a lifetime chance.

-Meanwhile in the Kitchen-

"Amu-chan is really getting better at cooking!!" Ran smiled as she happily stuffed the delicious food in her mouth.

"Hai, she's improving desu! I'm very proud desu!" Su agreed, and so did the others. Yoru was curious how the pink haired girl's cooking was, and floated to the food.

"It does smell good nya!" Yoru sniffed. Then Ran, Dia shoved the food behind them away from Yoru, making sure he doesn't take a bit.

"I'm sorry desu, but there's no more to give to you desu!" Su apologized.

"It's okay nya." Yoru smiled, as he floated over to Miki.

"Can you feed me nya?" Yoru asked, with his mouth open waiting for the food.

"Nani? If you want you can have some, but I'm not feeding you, your not Pepe you know." Miki retorted back, hiding her blush.

"AAhh onegai nya!!" Yoru pleaded making chibi teary eyes.

"No.." Miki refused, blushing harder at his puppy looking eyes. Yoru then smirked, this surely get Miki.

"O.ne.gai!!" Yoru said hugging Miki. Miki blushed furiously, as the other three charas just stood their speechless at what's just happened, with sweatdrop behind their head. Who knew Miki's face can go that red? Miki gave up and fed Yoru a portion of her food. Yoru then hugged Miki again and thanked "Arigato, it was really good nya!!"

--

As Amu finished feeding Ikuto she placed the spoon on the tray.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it? Thanks for the food. It was good " Ikuto winked. Amu blushed, and gave him a "shut up" look. Then she took the plates, and went downstairs to placed them in the sink.

"That pervert idiot, making me feed him." Amu pouted, as a hint of blushed still remained on her cheeks. Just then the doorbell rang, which made Amu flinch.

_"Shit! Who can that be? I hope it's not Tadase-kun and the other guardians, they'll freak if they found out that Ikuto is here. Please anyone but them Kaim-sama!" _Amu begged. Then she slowly looked through the peephole to see who it was. Unfortunately her begging didn't work out and she saw the exact people she didn't wanted to see, and not only are the members here but Kukai too.

_"Damnit!!Why me!!"_ Amu cursed in her thoughts. Then she quickly warned Yoru to hide in her room and stay quiet and ordered her charas to keep quiet about Ikuto and Yoru. Then she opened the door and greeted her friends who were wating outside.

"Hey Hinamori-san we thought we could visit your house, is this a bad time? Tadase asked.

"Uh...sort of." Amu replied nervously.

"Well can we at least come in for few minutes for cake and sweets please?" Yaya pleaded with chibi-teary eyes. Amu twitched at the sight of those puppy eyes, _don't be fooled, don't be fooled, don't be fooled, _Amu repeated over and over in her thought, but it didn't help, she couldnt' resist when it came to those eyes.

"Fine, come in, but don't go in my room okay?" Amu warned. The others cheered and came into the living room.

"Why can't we go into your room Amu-chan? Rima questioned curiously, wondering what she was hiding.

"Uh..i-it's just that my room is really messy and I-I wouldn't want you to see it." Amu lied, laughing nervously. Amu's charas greeted the other charas and Su served them tea.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why did you come to my house?" Amu asked. Kairi explained that the guardians found a lead to where the emybro might be, and that it could be connected to the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key. So they decided to come over to your house to discuss the matter, seeing how it greatly involved Amu.

"Eh!? Really? Then with my Humpty lock we can find the embyro?" Amu smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's somehow connected, if the key and the lock are together." Kairi responded. Kairi's answer made Tadase uncomfortable, cause that would mean that thieving cat is involved in this, not to mention the fact it would mean that cat had to be with Amu.

"Then that means Ikuto is involved in this too?" Amu asked, as she gripped her lock, and coudn't help but blush. the others noticed the blush and was sorta shock to see her blush, except for Kukai, who already had an idea that Amu had feelings for Ikuto ever since his encounter with Utau and Ikuto, when he first did his Chara Nari with Daichi. It was sorta obvious when Ikuto said that time that they had a date together at the amusement park, and even it was just a lie Amu' s reaction to Ikuto's statement told him otherwise. (A.N- Episode 29)

"Hinamori-san do you have feeling for that thieving cat by any chance?" Tadase clenched his fist. Kukai saw Amu's worried face and blurted out, hoping it would save Amu from answering, "I don't think he's that bad though. He could be a big help to us finding the embryo.".

"Eh?!" Everyone shouted, as they were shock by Kukai's statement.

"Souma-kun why? He's the enemy" Tadase frowned.

"Well I see no reason to hate him. I mean look at Nikaido, he was the one placing the Xs on people's hearts, and we forgave him. So why are we angry at this ikuto guy, and besides Easter is gone now." Kukai pointed out. Kukai had a point, and everyone except Tadase, ended agreeing with his opinion.

"Or Tadase is it something else? Something involving your personal feelings? Jealousy maybe?" Kukai smiled. Tadase blushed at Kukai's words and went back to focusing on the meeting.

After the meeting was over the guardians, and the charas greeted their goodbyes and headed for home except Tadase.

"Hinamori-san can I talk to you for a second?" Tadase asked. Amu nodded, and asked if anything was wrong.

"I wanted to tell you that...I...I l-like you! Will you go out with me?" Tadase choked out. Amu didn't know what to say, she was shock, happy, and blushing furiuosly at the same time.

"Tadase-kun...I..." Amu smiled.

"I real like Amulet Heart alot, and since your her so...P-Please go out w-with me!" Tadase comtinued, not letting Amu finish her sentence.

"Eh...Nani?" Amu murmured. Her heart left like it was rip out of her, those words cutted her deep, probably almost deep enough to scar her for life...well _almost_ being the key word here. So he only like Amulet Heart after all, it was Ran's personality he liked not me. Amulet Heart might be me, but it's not me as a whole, he does't like **me**, but a loud, peppy girl that only comes that wears a freaking cheerleading outfit.

"Leave..."Amu murmured.

"Huh?"

"LEAVE NOW!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Amu screamed.

"Wait Hinamori-san what's going on?!" Tadase asked nervously, shocked by the sudden outburst. He has got to be joking! The kid just broke her heart and he doesn't know that it's all _**his fault**_!! Amu's was now fuming, and pushed the Tadase out of the house and locked the door. Tadase kept on asking to let him in but Amu ignored him, and Tadase ended giving up and left, shocked and clueless.

"I can't believe him!!" Amu sobbed.

--

Ikuto heard everything that just happened, and let's just say Tadase is going to wake up one morning**breathing through a breathing mask at a hospital!!** Then Ikuto heard footsteps coming closer to the room from the downstairs.

"Amu.." Ikuto whipsered.

"I guess you heard everything. Even though I really liked him, and tried my best for him to like me for who I am, but I guess I wasn't good enough to be Amulet Heart, as a whole" Amu teared, then suddenly she was pulled and before she knew it, she was wrapped around in Ikuto's arms.

"Am I not good enough?" Ikuto mumbled.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu blushed.

"Am I not good enough Amu?" Ikuto whispered, as he loosened his grip, his hands on her arms, his head leaning against Amu's shoulders.

"Ikuto...I-" before Amu could finish, Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu's and after a few moments Ikuto broke the kiss, and saw Amu covering her mouth, all speechless.

"I love you Amu, for who you are. Trust me that kiddy king was an idiot., and he'll regret it." Ikuto gently spoke, as he wiped Amu's tears, but Amu began tearing again, but this time it wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Arigato Ikuto..." Amu mumbled, as she kept on crying. Then Ikuto leaned in for another kiss, and pressed his lips passinately against hers and this time Amu gladly returned the kiss. At that moment Amu realised her true love wasn't Tadase at all, but Ikuto, the one who matched her lock, it all made sense. She was deestined for Ikuto and Ikuto was destined for her. Little did they know five little figures watched the whole thing.

"I guess Angel-san did the right thing after all." Ran smiled.

"Yup, everything she did in the past, until now and the future, she knows all desu." Su agreed.

"Even though the key original belonged to Tadase-san there was a reason Ikuto has it now. Angel-san knew this would happen." Dia happily spied at the two lovebirds.

"Yup nya, I'm glad she did this, it's been tough, but now it'll be up to them to make their own future nya..and now." Yoru smiled, as he took Miki's hand. Miki eyes widen at his sudden action and blushed. Yoru kissed Miki in the cheek and Miki smiled and kissed back.

"Like the two of them, I hope we can be together too nya. I love you Miki" Yoru blushed as he tighten his grip on Miki's hand.

"Me too.." Miki blushed.

--

**Me- **hey everyone hoped you like the story!! hope you loved it!!

**Amu-** WAy to end it Angel-chan. Ikuto and I were soooo OOC!! And why are you in the story? Acting all high and mighty!!

**Me-** Well excuse me--" I did't know how to ended it so it just came out like that. And don't give me that crap or I'll put you together with that little dude with the glasses and make your life miserabel!! _-A music note sign appears on my hair and a microphone appears-_

**Everyone**- O.O!! Chara change?

**Koyuki -appears- (my music chara, cuz I love music, but get's uncontrollable like Temari)- **KORA!! BRING IT ON!! WE'LL TAKE YOU!! - Angel-san screams on the mic., and leaves everyone unconscience.- D HA!

**Everyone**-...-bleeding from the ear-

**Nadeshiko**- -chara change- HEY THAT'S LIKE MY STYLE OF CHARA CHANGE DON'T COPY!! -a scythe appears- -starts fighting-

**Temari-** YOU THINK WE'LL LOSE?! WE'LL WIN YOU EASY!!

**Koyuki-** YOU WISH SISTER!! BRING IT!!

**Everyone**- note to self, don't ever get those two mad...

-the flower clip on Nadeshiko's hair disappears and so does my music note clip from my hair-

**Me & Nadeshiko-** Huh? Minna(everyone) what's wrong?

**Koyuki & Temari-** Oh my is everyone alright?

**Everyone-** can't believe those two...

**Me**- Well tune it for the next chapter minna!! Don't forget R&R!! Oh and tell me if the characters were OOC, so I can prove a certain PINKED HAIRED GIRL that she's wrong neh?


	3. Dark Heart::

Me- Yo Minna

Everyone- ...what?? We can't hear you!

Koyuki- Angel-chan there still death from your screech attack from the other chapter --"

Me- Oh right...-chara changes-...Love Melody -sings gently-...

Everyone- ..what??...WE CAN HEAR AGAIN!!

Me and Koyuki- Sorry about that everyone D..

Amu- well at least you updated the story..

Ikuto- that reminds me who are you in this story?

Me-...you'll see hahas!! I have an important role!!

Amu's four charas- Angel-san does NOT own Shugo Chara!! ENJOY!!

.: Chapter 3:.

Monday Morning...

"Amu-chan time to go to school!! Go go Amu-chan, wake up Amu-chan" Ran cheered loudly, as she was waving her mini pink pom poms in various directions.

"How are you so energetic in the morning." Miki moaned, annoyed by Ran's loud cheering. Amu, who couldn't take anymore cheering, forced herself up out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up.

"I can't believe the weekend is already over!! I don't want to go to school, too tired and too sleepy." Amu whinned.

"I hope Ikuto-san is doing fine though, his wounds weren't completely healed yet he insisted on leaving." Dia mentioned. Dia was right, Amu was worried on how Ikuto's injuries were, and knowing him, without someone to tend him, he'll probably will make his injuries worse, hopefully Yoru won't let him hurt himself more.

-Flashback-

"Ikuto your leaving? What about your injuries?" Amu asked, as she saw the the tall cat boy at the balcony.

"I didn't know you cared so much abot me." Ikuto teased. Amu blushed, and retorted back, "Mou it's not like that you perverted cat!!" Ikuto then jumped off the balcony and left.

"I swear he never changes." Amu sighed, as she watched him leave with Yoru.

-End of Flashback-

Amu rush out of the house and quickly made her way to school. As Amu and her chara reached the school, she headed for the royal garden and greeted the others and she took her seat.

"Today we have a special guest here." Tadase annouced, as he let a figure enter the garden. Amu's eyes widen and shocked to see who it was.

"Hisashiburi desu, Yaya-chan. Amu-chan, and Hotori-kun" the figure spoke.

"Nadeshiko!!" Amu yelled, as she ran towards her best friend. Yaya jumped out of her seat and hugged Nadeshiko tightly. Just then a small head popped out of Nadeshiko's shoulders and greeted the charas.

"Temari!!" everyone screamed with joy, everyone except Kairi and Rima. Nadeshiko introduced him/herself to Rima and Kairi, as the former queen's chair in the guardians and introduced her chara to the others.

"Oh by the way Nadeshiko, why are you wearing a boys' uniform?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko then told Amu the truth about he's gender and how it was him, she was with at the temple, not the "other twin."

"EEHHHH!! NANI!!" Amu screamed, now even more shocked then before.

"So my name is Nageshiko, gomen ne Amu-chan. I just couldn't tell you the truth, but it's still just me." Nageshiko continued. Amu still trying to absorb the sudden shocking information in her head, but still couldn't believe it. After a few moments Amu accepted the facts, weither Nageshiko was a boy or a girl, it still didn't change the fact that he was her best friends.

"It's okay Nade-..I mean Nageshiko" Amu smiled, though still not used to calling him by Nageshiko. The guardians decided to put Nageshiko in the Suit's chair, an extra chair that the guardians saved just incase they found another student with a Shugo Chara. By the time the Guardian meeting ended, the six went on to there class. (A.N- Suits, in playing cards, is one of several categories into which the cards of a deck are divided. Like how the Royals cards are divided in to three groups, King, Queen, and Jack. Well Suits a name for the four groups the Spade, Hearts, Diamond, Clover. Hope that explains it well...)

As the last bell rang, the student rushed out of the school to enjoy the rest of the day. Amu was walking with her charas towards her house, and just as she reached the frontyard of her house, Amu was suddenly felt a cloth covering her mouth and nose, unabling her to breathe. Everything started to blurr up, and Amu lost conscienceness.

"We finally got the girl." a man in black smiled evily, as the others shoved the unconscience pink haired girl into a black car and started driving.

"AMU-CHAN!!" the four charas shouted, as they chased the car as fast as they could. but with the disadvantage of their little bodies, the black car quickly disappeared from their sight.

"Doushiou(What should we do?)?! Those men got Amu-chan!!" Ran screamed.

"That car was from Easter!! I saw their logo on it!" Miki mentioned.

"I thought the Easter was gone desu!" Su cried, as fear began to overcome the charas, worrying what they'll do to Amu. Then Dia tried to calm them down and mentioned that the men didn't notice them, and suggested to get the guardians for help. The other three charas nodded in agreement, and flew for their dear life.

"Amu-chan please be okay." Dia prayed.

--

The car finally pulled over, and the man took Amu out of the car, and bought her at an old abandon warehouse. As the men walked in the old building, they laid Amu near the pile of boxes and started tying her up.

"Good you got the girl, well done." a voice blurted. The men quickly stood up and bowed at the shadowy figure in front of them.

"Just because the Easter was finished that doesn't mean that those pathetic kids seen the last of me." The figure smiled.

No, I will get the embryo this time and this little girl's lock is the key to help me get it." the figure continued.

"But sir what about the boy? He has the key doesn't he?" one of the men reminded. the figure evily smiled and replied confidently, "Don't worry that boy will come, I'm not as stupid as that kid thinks I am. I know he's attached to this girl, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see anything bloody." emphisizing the last word.

--  
Tadase was sitting on his chair in his room, doing his homework, as Kiseki sat beside the paper, as he watched his owner scribbling on the piece of paper.

knock knock

"Kiseki can you get that?" Tadase asked, without looking away from his homework.

"Uhh,This is a job for a servant not for a mighty king, like me." Kiseki mumbled to himself, as he flew over and slide opened the door, revealing four panicking charas.

"Tadase, help Amu-chan!!" Ran screamed, as she flew in.

"Ran? What going on?! What about Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, as he started worrying with the sudden ourburst. The four charas explained everything, and Tadase immediately informed the others about the horrible news and decided to meet up at the royal garden.

-Royal Garden-

In a few minutes the guardians came rushing into the garden, furious and worried.

"TADASE WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMU-CHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Yaya exploded.

"Damn those Easters! They better not lay a finger on Hinamori!" Kukai fumed, punching the table.

"What about Amu now?" a voice inturrupted. The guardians looked up to see none other than the blue cat boy himself.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase and Kiseki shouted in unison. Ikuto jumped down and undo his chara change and repeated his question.

"How did you know we were here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!." Tadase asked coldly.

"I was just passing by and I saw these little four pratically flying for their lives to your house, talking about something bad is going to happen to Amu, and so I followed you here." Ikuto explained bluntly and calmly, trying not to show any concern.

"Yup, and then we ended here nya!' Yoru added. Then Kukai explained everything he knew about the situation to Ikuto.

"Fuck! That old man is behind this!" Ikuto cursed in his head.

"Well we have to go and save Amu, before they do anything to her." Ikuto told them.

"Don't say her name like your close with her Tsukiyomi Ikuto!." Tadase shouted back.

"And what are you going to do about it Kiddy King?" Ikuto smirked. The last owo words hit Tadase'e nerve and a fight broke out between the two. Nadeshikowatching the two hopless boys, did a chara change and punched them both in the face.

"You both are dimwitted shits!! Did you both forget the fact that AMU-CHAN IS IN TROUBLE!!" Nageshiko scorned loudly. Then the two stopped and Tadase looked away, as he clenched his fist.

"So what do you propose we do Fujisaki-san?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, but first we have to find out where they're keeping Amu-chan." Nageshiko replied.

"Let's begin searching the area around here, I'm sure they couldn't go that far if it's the embyo they're after." Kairi continued. then he started hading out small wireless head phones, for communication, and started their search.

--  
Meanwhile...

Amu slowly opened her eyes, and examined the room.

"Where am I ?" she whispered to herself. As she regain full consciences she the dark figured ahead. Amu noticed she was tied up and stuggled to get free.

"Doushiou!! I'm trapped and I don't see Ran, Miki and Su anywhere." She thought to herself, as fear started creeping in her heart.

"Ah I see your finally awake." a voiced blurted. Amu quickly turned her head to see a man in front of her holding a x-egg.

"Who are you? and What are you doing with an x-egg?" Amu questioned, as a hint of fear showed.

"You mean you forgot kid? Well it won't matter. And this?" The man pointed at the x-egg.

"This x-egg's energy has been boosted up by 10 fold, having the power to forcilbly chara transforming with anyone, and darkening their heart. If you remember correctly you should know where I am getting at." the man smirked. Amu realized who the man was and knew exactly what he was talking about. He was going to do the same thing to her, as he did Ikuto few months ago.

The man came closer to Amu and placed and the x-egg on her chest.

"No stop!" Amu shouted as she tried to wiggle her way out, but the x-egg went into her heart and the Humpty Lock started to darken slowly, as it illuminated a dark light.

--

It's been 2 hours since the search began, and none of the guardians, and Ikuto, found anything about Amu.

"Hotori-kun, have you found something?" Nageshiko asked communicating over the headphones.

"No I'm afraid." Tadase sadly replied. Tadase then noticed a pink figure ahead and smiled.

"Hinamori-san!!" Tadase shouted as he ran, but by the time he reached her he noticed her empty eyes.

"Hinamori-san what's wrongs? Daijobou?" Tadase asked, but recieved no answer. Tadase quickly informed the others about Amu and in a few minutes they smiled and ran toward Amu.

"Amu-chan we've missed you!" Amu's four chara cried, as they went closer pain striked their small bodies, and they fell on the ground.

"What wrong you guys?!" Kukai shouted.Then their eggs enclosed them and an X appeared on it. Ikuto's eyes widen and knew exactly what was going on. He warned the others to stay back but they all looked at him with confusion. Just then a blast attacked the guardian and they all looked at Amu shock.

"Watashi no Koro unlock."Amu whispered, as the dark light from the Humpty lock surrounded Amu.

--

Me- Hai that's where it ends

Amu- Why am I turning evil!!

Eveyone- YEA! WHY IS SHE??

Me- Glares at them and does a Chara Change.

Everyone- We're sorry!!

Me- Hehe that's much better, well hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	4. My Own Heart::

Me- Konnishi wa everyone!!!

Amu--__-"...

Me- What??

Amu- WHY DID YOU TURN ME EVIL IN THE STORY!!!

Me- ^^ Because it adds to the drama!!

Everyone- .....-____-

Kukai- Forget about whose evil or not, WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE THE STPRY FASTER ANGEL-SAN!!!! THE READERS WERE WAITING!=(!

Me- T0T sorry everyone!! I was really busy!! But I'll try to updat faster!

Everyone- Angel-san DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!

.::Chapter 4::.

on the previous chapter...

_"What wrong you guys?!" Kukai their eggs enclosed them and an X appeared on it. Ikuto's eyes widen and knew exactly what was going on. He warned the others to stay back but they all looked at him with confusion. Just then a blast attacked the guardian and they all looked at Amu shock._

_"Watashi no Koro unlock."Amu whispered, as the dark light from the Humpty lock surrounded Amu._

----

.::My Own Heart::.

As the dark light began to fade the guardians, and Ikuto found Amu in a black and purple robe with, bat wing-like edges and a black x-clip on her hair. (The robe is based on the villian's robe in Sleeping Beauty wears, but a bit thinner.)

"Chara Nari, Amulet Death."

"What the hell is going on?!!!!" Kukai shouted, now seriously confused. Then there was a laughter behind Amu, and a figure appeared.

"It's Kazuomi Hoshina!!" Kairi shouted.

"You kids think you've seen the last of me? No, I will get the embyro, and this young girl was kind enough to help me." The man smiled.

"What have you done with Hinamori-san?!" Tadase yelled back, practically demanding for an answer.

"What I did? Ha! Shouldn't it be, what _she_ did instead?" Kazuomi smirked evily.

"You see this girl was tough in the beginning, but then she willing gave up to us." Kazuomi continued.

_Flashback_

_"This x-egg's energy has been boosted up by 10 fold, having the power to forcilbly chara transforming with anyone, and darkening their heart. If you remember correctly you should know where I am getting at." the man smirked. Amu realized who the man was and knew exactly what he was talking about. He was going to do the same thing to her, as he did Ikuto few months ago._

_The man came closer to Amu and placed and the x-egg on her chest._

_"No stop!" Amu shouted as she tried to wiggle her way out, but the x-egg went into her heart and the Humpty Lock started began to stain into darkness, as it illuminated a dark light._

"_No!" Amu screamed, as a bright light shined from the lock and began supressing the dark taint on the lock_

"_I-Impossible!!!" _

"_Sir the egg had no effect on this girl." one of the black man spoke. Then the man walked closer to the girl and taunted.,"Ikuto won't come, he's just using you to get the that lock from himself."_

"_Your obviously lying! There no way Ikuto would do that." Amu defended back._

"_Oh? And how would you know? He did work for Easter, and he did break all those x-egg, even though they could have been purify." The man continued to taunt. Amu turned her head, refusing to listen any words that came out of the man's mouth._

"_You don't even know anything about him, that means he's not open to you yet, you seem like a complete stranger to him after all those times being together with him. And yet he knows everything about you, so how would you know he's not just getting close to you for the lock?" He continued on. Then doubt began to crawl into Amu's heart and the more she listened to the hurtful words the more her doubt overpowered her. The man noticed an opening and then placed the x-egg on Amu's chest once again, and this time Amu didn't bother wiggling free and gave in, as the dark light appeared once again and completely covered the Humpy Lock black._

_-End of Flashback-_

"So you see she gave in on her own will, and all I did was told her the hard truth, right Ikuto?" Kazuomi smirked, as he turned toward Iktuo.

"You bastard! Ore No Kokoro UNLOCK!" Ikuto shouted, as the Dumpty key shine brightly and surrounded Ikuto with it's shining light. Then within a few mintues the light fanished and revealed Black Sphinx.(I think it was his Chara nari name?)

"You'll pay for this!" Ikuto charged at the man, but he could lay a on him Amu quickly block Ikuto's attack and attacked Ikuto to the ground.

"Amuchii what are you doing?! Your attcking the wrong guy! Attack him not Ikuto!" Yaya shouted as she jumped in placed pointing at Kazuomi. Amu didn't, no she couldn't hear any words Yaya was saying. She couldn't hear anyone expect for Kazuomi's voice.

_Inside of Amu_

"_No one's coming to save me...I'm all alone like before." a voice whispered._

"What's going on? Where am I?!" Amu panicked in the darkness, as chill crawled down her spine. Amu looked around but saw nothing but the cold, dark, emptiness surrounding eveywhere. She cautiously continued her way down in the darkness and spotted a figure, in a purple robe up ahead under a dim light.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Who are you?" Amu called out as she cautiously approached the figure. The figure turned around and stepped forward and Amu jumped, shocked and confused.

"Y-Your m-m-m-m-me!" Amu pointed, panicking as she saw herself in front of her, in her "Amulet Death" form.

"_No one's coming to save us...We're going to be all alone like before." Amu's dark self whispered._

"What? That's not true! I'm not alone! I have my friends and they'll come and save me from here!" Amu shouted. Amu's dark self raised her hand as a scythe appeared and charged at her self.

"What are you doing?!!!" Amu dodged herself.

"How are you so sure that our friends abandoned us?" Amu continued reasoning, as she dodged all of the attack.

"_Well how do you know Ikuto's not just using you to get the lock?" she replied, as she continued attacking._ Amu then quickly kicked the scythe out and pushed "herself" to the ground.

"Listen to what your saying!! Snap out of it! He's trust worthy, trust me...uhh well..trust yourself and trust him, he saved you a lot of tmes and there were many chances when he could've taken the lock right? But did he take it?" Amu smiled back, as she approached her dark self. Amu's dark self smiled, as dark robe began to disinagrate.

_Reality_

"Amu snap out of it!" Ikuto called out as he claws the scythe out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Amu come back I know your in there." He whispered, as he tighten his arms around her. Then the Humpty Lock illuminated a bright light and her dark outfit began to revert to her normal clothes. Amu blinked and felt something or someone wrapped around her body. She blushed as she saw the person and blushed more when she the noticed her position she was in.

"IKUTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Amu exploded, as her face went tomato red of embarrasment. Then her embarassment stopped as she noticed the guardians and their shugo charas behind Ikuto laying on the ground, unconscience, with bruises and cuts on their bodies.

"Everyone!!! What's going on Ikuto?!" Amu cried as she pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm glad your back Amu." he smiled weakly, as he fell to the ground panting for air.

"IKUTO!" Amu cried as she turned around to see Kazuomi laughing maniacally.

Me- Well that's all folks! :D

Everyone- YOUR EVIL YOU KNOW THAT?! ARE YOU ACTUALLY LETTING THE BAD GUY WIN?! ARE YOU MAD?!

Me- uhh....no but if you want me to be evil -chara change-

Everyone 0.0" we're very sorry! Please forgive us!-

Me-=D MUHAHAHAHAHA..jk jk

Ikuto- Well why is that old man winning anyway?

Me- well it's because I'm evil and I like to add suspense :3..HEHE

Su- Well I hope everyone's is going to be okay in the next one desu.

Ran- Yeah! They better be! Well see you later readers!! Don't forget to R&R for Angel-chan!! Go Go Angel-chan!! Write Write Angel-chan~XD


End file.
